


Orbitting

by fairie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbitting

Aboard the USS King’s Landing was the finest crew in all of space, headed by Captain Robert Baratheon who kept everyone in line with an iron fist, although First Officer Eddard Stark always tried to smooth any of his orders over. Varys and Petyr Baelish were the most skilled at alien diplomacy, though considering the skills of the rest of the crew that might not sound like saying much. But between the two of them there wasn’t anyone that they couldn’t calm down (or trick). While on the brig they liked to speak in foreign tongues and mock their peers in secret, exchanging knowing smiles and look. No one thought much about seeing one head into the other’s room and not come out for many hours (the twin Lannisters who were formidable fighters did the same - they were often flushed after coming out, likely from sparing each other or so people assumed). 

Once, while alone together, Varys asked Petyr why he had become a space cadet. Petyr had raised his head a little and stared out a skylight that revealed the magnificent expanse of space. “There’s a thousand planets out there and on at least one of them I’ll become a great person.” He paused, and then looked to Varys. “And you?”

Varys did not look to the sky, but kept his gaze on Petyr. “That with the dozen languages and countless dialects I’ve made myself learn, that I’ll find one person that would want to connect with me.”


End file.
